Crazy Inheritance
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry found himself hating his sixteenth birthday after a small surprise of a creature inheritance. To say he's please to find himself looking for his mate and having a body guard thanks to a minor problem. Full summary inside, gift fic to kat100666.
1. Chapter 1 Inheritance

**Arashi: This is a bday gift to kat100666 so Happy birthday! I hope you like the fic. ^^ Here is a Lucius/Harry Pairing. Not sure if you wanted Harry to be creature so in this one he is. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. **

Summary-Harry found himself hating his sixteenth birthday after a small surprise of a creature inheritance. To say he's please to find himself looking for his mate and having a body guard thanks to a minor problem. His life is more complicated now then ever and he's going to kill his two godfathers if they don't stop taking pictures of him. Just how bad is his sixth year going to be now?

Warnings- Au, Live Sirius, Creature Harry (Wolf pup Demon), Manipulative Dumbledore, Language, ooc, and Lime

Pairing- Lucius/Harry, Sirius/Remus, Draco/Blaise, and Hermione/Charlie

* * *

  
Crazy Inheritance

Chapter 1 -Inheritance

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, raven hair teen yawns watching the clock slowly change two more minutes till midnight, sixteenth birthday. He would be so glad to know there be one before he can leave the Dursleys as at last despite he's close to two of his relatives, his aunt and cousin.. One would find it strange the teen would wait patiently staring at the clock. Expect he's no normal young man. The lightening bolt on his forehead tingles earning a soft growl of irritation along with an insult.

"Can't that annoying walking snake leave me some peace for once?" He grumbles not caring if the most fear wizard could hear him.

Harry James Potter begin to count the seconds softly, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two."

He pauses seeing the straining second before it move to midnight. He could have shouted out in joy if it weren't' for the sudden pain flaring up. He doubles over moaning softly biting his lips while fighting back the tears. What's going on? He closes his eyes feeling most of the pain the top of his head, in his mouth, hands, and above his ass. He could see black behind his eye lids finally passing out from the pain. Not once realizing the few changes he require as his inheritance.

-Following morning-

Emerald eyes flickers open seeing below the bed. The teen groans sitting up not once noticing his reflection of the wolf pup like ears or the tail. Tapping on the window alert the sixteen year old of possible mail he receive. He wasn't wrong at all. He grins happily recognizing the familiar scrawl of his friends and godfather greets his eyes. Subconsciously his tail begins to wag behind him.

Feeling a sudden breeze hitting his back Harry glance behind him to see a moving appendage that stop and stood alert. His eyes widen as he takes in his reflection in the mirror. His normally messy hair still messy but reach his shoulders and more nice looking then before. A slight tan on his skin that looks really soft. A pair of ears twitches as he notices his normal ones is no longer there. The thing behind him he realizes it's his tail after tugging on it and wouldn't budge.

Opening his mouth he shouts out that could be heard for miles causing many heads to gaze around wondering what that is about. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

  
Doing some business in Muggle London Lucius Malfoy and his son decide to have some quality time together. Curious how his son is taking the divorce between him and Narcissa, he asks. "What do you think, Draco?"

Draco glances at his father furrowing his brows in thought. His mouth form an 'O' shape then answers, "The divorce between you and mother?"

Seeing his father nod in response the blond hair teen continues with a small touching his lips. "I'm happy that the two of you can be happy with your own lives and no more problems or arguments between the two of you. I know mother will be well taken care of by Uncle Severus."

Lucius finds himself smiling as well retorting, "That's true. What would you think I might be thinking of looking for someone Draco?"

Draco shrugs telling the older man as they walk around. "That's fine as long you are happy. That's what matters to me."

"You change slightly and become more considerate ever since you started dating Blaise Zabini, son." Lucius comments watching the bliss look pass on the teen's face thinking of his boyfriend.

"I'm happy when I'm with him," he admits shyly.

The older man nods feeling his Veela side kicking in sensing Mate has finally woken up this confuse him when a sudden shout reaches their ears. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Both father and son glance at the other not quite wanting to say how familiar that voice is. Draco could feel his veela half shift in him as if knowing an unmated creature is around and deserves to be protected. He sighs wondering if he should bring up the small friendship between him and the Golden Boy.

"Not going to ask," Lucius mutters ignoring the snickers from his son who caught the lust look in his eyes.

Draco smirks evilly thinking of something. 'So father likes Potter then eh? Interesting, I wonder if Harry still has that denying crush on him still.' Rolling his eyes mentally, Draco begins to think he's spending too much time with his sweetly dark vampire mate. He follows his father back to the pub ignoring his scheming side flooing back to the Malfoy Manor

* * *

  
*Dursley Household*

Harry begins pacing back and forth after reading the letters. He thinks over the letter Hermione sent and giggle gleefully. She's dating Ron's older brother Charlie. To him he thought it's about time. He could see and feel the chemistry when the two of them around the other. Ron's letter show he's having a good summer other then finding out Charlie's girlfriend besides learning he has a crush on Lavender.

Sirius's one is rather surprising to him. He's not only free from the charges to the recent catch of Wormtail but he gets to finally live with him. To say Harry's hopes are high is true. He could have bounce on the wall if it weren't for the part Sirius and Remus are going to have a talk with him. Harry could feel his tail droop down at the idea of the talk. He just hopes it's not a sex talk.

Shivering imagining Remus and Sirius giving him the talk give him the chills. The idea of them trying to be reasonable and be strong while not blushing is another thing. He starts to giggle crazily not once realizing outside of his door, Petunia holding a decent meal for her nephew she begin to know after his third year seeing her mistake. She blinks then groans muttering about the two men who are taking the boy so Vernon doesn't hurt him anymore. Even Dudley begins to get close to him on his own choice.

She sweat drops a bit opening the door seeing her nephew now has gone through a huge change. At the sound of her opening the door and walking in the black ears twitch. Her mouth drops open in surprise as Harry stares at her eyes wide wondering if she is going to scream or what. What he didn't expect for her to go over to him rubbing one of his ears softly grinning.

She mutters, "So much like that puppy Lily and I use to have."

He groans not liking being compared to a puppy. He glance at the door again to see his cousin enter his room holding a cup with a drink she forgot to pick up as well a water bottle for later. The blond snickers telling his cousin, "Nice puppy ears, cousin."

Harry gives his cousin a dark look pouting more adorable. His ears flops side ways, he grumbles under his breath and his tail droop giving a pitiful site of a wet, sad puppy look. Petunia rolls her eyes gazing around the room not seeing much of the boy's personality other then the trunk she made Vernon put in here so he wouldn't leave it in the cupboard lock up.

He snaps out throwing his hands in the air. "How can this get worse?"

Sound of the door bell echoes through the house getting Harry to moan while Petunia and Dudley laugh well naturedly figuring it must be his godfathers to pick him up.

* * *

  
**Arashi: Anyways I hope everyone will enjoy this fic. *grins* If any thing might want to see in this fic be appreciative. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 My Parents are who?

**Arashi: Here is the second chapter for kat100666's gift fic. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter as the last one. There is going to be a major twist in this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. **

Summary-Harry found himself hating his sixteenth birthday after a small surprise of a creature inheritance. To say he's please to find himself looking for his mate and having a body guard thanks to a minor problem. His life is more complicated now then ever and he's going to kill his two godfathers if they don't stop taking pictures of him. Just how bad is his sixth year going to be now?

Warnings- Au, Live Sirius, Creature Harry (Wolf pup Demon), Manipulative Dumbledore, Language, ooc, and Lime

Pairing- Lucius/Harry, Sirius/Remus, Draco/Blaise, and Hermione/Charlie

* * *

Crazy Inheritance

Chapter 2- My Parents are who?

Harry whimpers pitifully as the door bell rings a few more times just as Petunia answers the door. Her voice reaches his ears while Dudley sits with him trying not to laugh but have an understanding smile on his face. He could make out voices of two very familiar People, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Is our pup ready to go?" Remus asks the woman who tries to keep a straight face.

Sirius raises a brow seeing she couldn't any longer keep her composure. She starts giggling uncontrollably pointing up the stairs. Both men shrug their shoulders not even going to ask what's wrong with Petunia from the time they first met her through Lily. They head up the stairs hearing the conversation between the two cousins getting them confuse by some of the words.

"Harry isn't that bad. I mean with those ears are adorable."

"Dudley! That isn't funny! It's embarrassing as hell!" Harry shouts blush a dark red just as the door opens.

Sirius's mouth drops open at the sight of his godson with puppy ears and tail finds himself across the room fighting the urge to pet those cute ears. He shakes his head just as Harry looks at him with a big smile jumping in his arms shouting happily, "Sirius!"

Remus blinks a few minutes smelling wolf on their cub but figure it must be the inheritance or something. He chuckles as Sirius smirks at his godson who blushes realizing what he did. Harry coughs while Dudley leaves the room to let the occupants to have their privacy. Unable to keep his mouth shut Sirius jokes. "Nice tail and ears, Pup."

Harry tries to give his best dark look but fail by the two identical smiles on their faces. Remus passes his husband a look seeing something around their godson's neck. He never notice that before though it is suppose to have been something they're own child should have had. The same thought cross his mind ever since he first meet Harry again during his third year. No it can't be possible. Dumbledore said their child was a stillborn though at the same time Lily gave birth as well. With some more thought Remus shakes his head deciding to think on it later just as Petunia comes with some drinks for the three men.

Her eyes gaze around holding secrets that she promises her sister she would have to tell Harry. How can she explain to Harry that Lily and James adopted him then had their memories lost to make them think Harry is their child but Remus and Sirius's? Their child was a still born as it was but Dumbledore did the switch. She growls darkly thinking of the old coot and his meddling. Even if Harry isn't related by blood but that's still her nephew nerveless and would do anything to see his happiness after a harsh childhood due to her lousy husband. Even Dudley found out and willing to stand by Harry's side if he has to. To make it better his dads are their as well.

"There is something you three should know, especially you Harry." Petunia starts handing the cups of tea around not quite looking at the teen.

"What is it Aunt Petunia?" The wolf demon asks curiously as his eyes got bigger with concern and his tail drops wondering what's wrong.

"It's about your parents, child." She answers in response finally staring at him in the eyes. Her heart wretch at the confuse look forming in his eyes.

"Lily and James are Harry's parents," Sirius all but snarls out seriously watching the horse-like woman shake her head sadly.

"No my sister isn't his birth parent. I know who it is due to a letter she sent me after regaining memories that been tamper with." She responds not flinching at the tone Sirius use.

Remus's eyes gaze penetrates into Petunia's as understanding comes to him. "Their child was a stillborn." She nods as he continues breathlessly. "That would mean my cub is still alive."

"Remus, He's gone," Sirius whispers brokenly getting Harry to tilt his head in confusion. Sure he knows about their relationship but did they really have a child?

Tears springs in the werewolf's eyes shaking his head at his mate's words. A scent suddenly goes in his nose alerting Moony of the situation then howls in joy smelling his pup is in the room. Remus remain confsue for a bit wondering. He stares at Harry closely whispering softly, "You're a wolf youkai."

Sirius's head shot up eyes widen hearing the words of his creature side he has under glamour. He stares at his godson looking closely allowing the senses of his demon side to come through. The words melt in his mind, pup. His little one he loves from the time Lily and James brought home and made him godfather of is his son! But Petunia said their memories where tamper. Who would do such a thing? One person comes to his mind, Albus Dumbledore.

A dark dangerous growl forms in his throat as his grey eyes grew dark concerning the occupants in the room. Harry rushes over hugging his godfather whimpering not liking the look at all. The instincts wanting to see him happy goes through the teen. Remus watches closely his heart in his throat as Petunia confirms their suspicions.

"Harry your really parents are in front of you."

Harry stares at his at with confusion then chokes out, "How is that possible?"

"You were taken from me and Sirius, Pup." Remus chokes out in the same manner seeing the understanding look.

Sirius tightens his grip on the teen in his arms whispering softly, "My little pup, my sweet child is home."

Harry's mouth drops open in shock If Remus and Sirius are his parents then how did Lily and James are his parents? Who took him away? Why did they abandon him? Do they really want a freak for a son?

* * *

**Arashi: I know in canon Lily and James are his parents but some how this twist couldn't quite leave me alone though Harry still accepts them as his other parents. I hope everyone likes it so far. Anyways if anyone has an idea for a first name of Harry's name should be would be great. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lucius and Draco

**Arashi: I know it been a while since I updated Crazy Inheritance. ^^; Life been coming also so I finally have a piece here. I decide to have some more characters feature. Some of the Weasleys aren't going to be that friendly. Ron I haven't decide his fate as of yet. To be a true friend or Enemy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. **

Summary-Harry found himself hating his sixteenth birthday after a small surprise of a creature inheritance. To say he's please to find himself looking for his mate and having a body guard thanks to a minor problem. His life is more complicated now then ever and he's going to kill his two godfathers if they don't stop taking pictures of him. Just how bad is his sixth year going to be now?

Warnings- Au, Live Sirius, Creature Harry (Wolf pup Demon), Manipulative Dumbledore, Language, ooc, and Lime

Pairing- Lucius/Harry, Sirius/Remus, Draco/Blaise, and Hermione/Charlie

* * *

Crazy Inheritance

Chapter 3-Lucius and Draco

"What? How? Why?" Harry sputters out wondering what's going on. Then he finally adds softly, "Why do you want a freak as a son?"

Remus snaps scolding his new found child gently, "You're not a freak!"

Harry stares at Remus wanting to ask why when the man continues, "You are perfect as you are, Harry. You mean so much to me and Sirius before and after learning the truth you our son."

Harry could feel the tears forming in his eyes at the words making him murmur, "Thank you….Re-Da-…Er...I don't know what to call you."

"You can call us by our names until you are ready to call us dad or anything you like." Sirius reply seeing the unsure expression in his son's eyes.

"Thank you," Harry answers hugging both of his new found fathers in gratitude.

"We should be going," Remus reminds Sirius who nods watching Harry have his trunk already pack. With Hedwig's cage on top empty. "Is Hedwig still at…"

"She is along with the order," Remus answers quickly then drops his voice to a whisper. "Other then you get to meet more members that are spies for us. So don't be surprise if you recognize those that use be as enemy. Since enemies can be the closet people to you."

Harry gaze at the werewolf with confusion unsure what those words suppose to mean. He could only nod as Sirius shrinks the teen's trunk and owl cage. They head out of the room down the stares to find Petunia and Dudley standing there unsure what's going on until Harry's aunt glance from the two adults and her nephew. She smiles sadly hugging her nephew.

"Take care, Harry." She whispers getting the boy to hug her back.

"You can always stay with us so you can be protected," Remus offers getting Petunia to gaze at him.

Dudley looks with hope in his eyes asking, "Can we Mum?"

"I'll think about it and give me another week or so and I'll give you answer." Petunia answers knowing her husband won't be happy with the fact of her leaving him but she doesn't care about him.

Sirius nods leading the small group out of the house walking to the marker to apparate back to where the meeting is being hold in Grimmauld Place. Harry groans feeling dizzy was glad with Remus having his hand on his shoulder. He gives the man a smile showing he's fine. They head inside only to have one of Harry's friends to hug him.

"Harry you made it!"

Harry laughs seeing Hermione seems bouncy but figure with Charlie around she's going to be like this. She look closely at him noticing he looks different but just smiles. Hermione tugs on his hand accidentally bumping into Draco Malfoy who been talking with his boyfriend at the moment.

"Watch it mud-"

"Draco what did I tell you," The Italian teen hiss out getting Draco to look ashamed.

"I mean Granger. Oh Harry you are here." Draco amends earning a understandable look.

"Your forgiven Draco," Hermione tells the blond getting Harry to smile at Blaise.

"How's your summer been Blaise," Harry ask rather curious how his other friend been doing.

"Well actually other then learning my…Er…I think its for Draco to tell you." Blaise replies glancing at Draco meaningful as the group heads to the kitchen where the rest of the order are eating.

"Tell me what Draco?" Harry ask glancing at the blond teen who seem to find his shoes rather interesting. He glance around the room to find a shocking sight Lucius sitting beside Tonks talking with her as if nothing.

His heart starts racing up in his chest at the sight of the older blond. He blushes darkly not missing the knowing expressions in Draco's eyes. So he has a slight well huge crush on the older Malfoy. He doesn't know why but he just wants to curl up in Lucius lap and let the man have his way with him. Maybe the man could take him to another room and fuck him as a birthday gift. Harry shakes his head trying to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Harry, Lucius is one of our top spies for the light other then Severus," Hermione tells her friend seeing he's drooling over the older Blond.

"Oh…really?" He ask dazedly not paying attention.

Hermione chuckles a bit just as Ron walks toward them giving a slightly dark look seeing Draco and Blaise are around. So he has to get use to the fact of them with in the group. At first he thought he had feelings for Hermione but it seems not that. He has feelings for the one person his sister is in love with, Harry Potter. He doesn't know if he could help his mother find away to get Harry to join the family but he wouldn't mind to fuck him. With more adults around its going to be hard to do.

* * *

**Arashi: It seems Molly and Ginny are up to something but the twist of Ron having feelings for Harry is something else. Is he actually going to do the right think and be a friend or will he break the trust they have? If anything or suggestion is also appreciated. Please read and review.**


End file.
